1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and, more specifically, to motion tracking for clinical parameter derivation and adaptive flow acquisition in MRI.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) is a field of medical imaging that uses magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to study blood vessels. One particular example of MRA is phase-contrast flow acquisition, also known as phase-contrast MRA. In phase-contrast flow acquisition the flow of blood through vessels may be imaged and analyzed to provide imagery and to quantify various parameters such as the speed of blood flow. The resulting imagery and quantified parameters may have significant diagnostic value and may facilitate life-saving intervention.